For Now
by Bookworm777
Summary: Bella wants a little bit of childhood normality for Nessie. It comes in the wonderful form of Disney magic.


**Disclaimer- No, I do not own Twilight, or Disney, or . Sorry. I know this comes as a big dissapointment. I'm not that genius.**

**For Now**

BPOV

The battle was over. That is if you could call it a battle. A mind battle is more like it. And now my Nessie could enjoy her childhood. Her over accelerated, demented, mature childhood. Yet, it's what we had and I was determined to make the best of it. She wasn't a Disney child I suppose. Most TV shows bored her. Although, I think she watched and hour special on the History Channel the other day with Jasper. The downside? The program was on Robert Frost and his advances in American poetry. Nessie is barely 1 ½. Tell me if any of that makes sense to you.

Either way, she was still a kid. Bronze ringlets hung past her shoulders, her face was exquisite. Chocolate eyes burned with each emotion, tiny hands flew fast all the time. She appeared to be four now. Lovely.

We keep trying to find a bit of normality for her. A Dr. Seuss book perhaps, she enjoyed the rhyme. Or a picture book (she hated those!). But I think we've struck gold. For now.

I had never watched many movies as a child, even though Renee loved Disney. Even so, my favorite princess had always been Belle. It wasn't the name, or how she looked, for everyone compared her to me. No, it was her self assurance. Her logic and sensibility amazed me. No one saved her but herself. And she found love in the most difficult of situations. Now, you could argue that Ariel had this too, she was my runner up, but Belle fell in love with the impossible. She defied the odds. The ironacy of the situation is wonderful, isn't it?

So, it was with great nostalgia that I phoned Charlie to ask for my old Disney movies. Little did I know that Alice had informed Edward of my plan, and a stack of new, DVD formatted movies were on my front porch the next morning as I left the cottage for Charlie's.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, I went to Charlie's anyway. He handed me the dusty cases, and asked about Nessie, as usual. She has that man wrapped around her little finger. With a determined stance, I returned home to officially tell Edward what I was up to. He was busy with Nessie at the piano, but quick whispered in my ear as he went to kiss me.

"Alice told me. I've already let everyone know. Amazing, love. Although you don't see the repercussions?"

"Repercussions?"

"Alice, dear. You'll have made a madwoman out of her. She will become a Disney fanatic for Nessie. . This may mean shopping, love."

Before I could respond, a new thought came to me.

"How did Alice see? Nessie…"

"She saw you at Charlie's. Only she could find the exception's loophole. "

Grinning widely, he went back to the piano. I sat down on the couch at peace. Now Alice would take care of things, bless anyone who got in her way. Smiling, I sunk further into the couch, listening to the music gliding from under the fingers of my family.

At 6:00 sharp, Alice called everyone into the living room to watch the movie. Carislile had come home early after hearing of his daughter's plans. Jacob was here as usual. Edward had only just convinced Alice not to throw an entire Beauty and the Beast themed party, insisting that Nessie hadn't even seen it yet.

The lights were flicked off. Nessie curled up into her father's lap on the couch, curiously watching the light screen. Then it started. For 2 hours we all sat, laughing and watching the old Disney film. Nessie loved it. She watched animatedly throughout the whole movie, laughing at the talking objects, screaming when the Beast nearly died. By the time it was over, she was bouncing with joy.

"Did you see her dress Aunt Alice, it was so very beautiful!"

"The beast was so mean, wasn't he Uncle Jasper? But he was kind in the end!"

Edward, myself, and anyone close enough were attacked by a movie play-by-play, Nessie's thoughts serving as commentary. Meeting Edwards's eyes we both grinned. A success. A bit of normality for now.

Alice had, of course, bought Nessie a beautiful Belle dress, the soundtrack (which she sang along to now), and a teacup doll (Chip had been her favorite). Edward, Jasper and Emmet became her dancing partners. It was adorable watching Edward teach his little girl to waltz. Rose almost burst with joy whenever Nessie asked her to put her hair up "like Belle's was!" It was pure, child laughter that rang through the living room. It was a bit of peace, for now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed my other story, Strings, Keys, and Chocolate Ice Cream. This story is for you!!!!!!! I am very new to writing fanfiction so all feedback is adored and wanted. Peace, Love, and Awesomeness.**

**Bookworm**


End file.
